Loremaster's Archive: Response To Citizen Inquiries
Loremaster's Archive: Response to Citizen Inquiries is part of the Loremaster's Archive series written by Lawrence Schick, the Loremaster of . This entry was published on 09/26/2014. Contents Response to Citizen Inquiries Esteemed Citizen of the Aldmeri Dominion, Thank you for expressing your interest in the critical functions performed by the Presidium of Aldmeri Cultural Illumination and Dissemination to further solidify the inter-cultural bonds of our magnificent alliance. We strive to give our ear to any citizen with suggestions, questions, or concerns relating to our tireless efforts to provide the Dominion with education to promote cooperation and understanding between Altmer, Bosmer, and Khajiit. Your two (2) requests and one (1) inquiry have been received and processed, and it is our sincere hope that you find the determinations reached by the Presidium satisfactory. Please note that any additional queries related to your submission, which has been assigned the Citizen Inquiry Identifier 3278B-P, must be accompanied by a completed Additional Inquiry Form approved by your district’s Thalmor Representative of Civil Concerns. Request One (1) Regarding the inclusion of a broader survey of Khajiiti heroes in a new edition of “Combined History of the Aldmeri Dominion, Vol. 4, Historical Persons of Note”: Your opinion is valued and important. Though we must limit the number of highlighted historical figures described in this already-significant tome by necessity, your feedback will be taken into consideration. We have noted your observation about the preponderance of Altmeri individuals in the book, and will take it under advisement in the event that a new edition is issued. Request Two (2) Regarding celebration of the Khajiiti Festival of Sugar-Singing: Our greatest ambition is to be sensitive to the needs and desires of all citizens. It is, therefore, with the utmost regret that we must inform you that the Sugar-Singing will continue to be prohibited in most major cities due to the disruption of business and domestic peace that has been reported in municipalities where the festival has been provisionally allowed. As with any Thalmor ruling, you may continue to raise specific concerns by visiting your local representative (accompanied, of course, by the proper forms, which may vary depending on the nature of the additional request or complaint). Inquiry One (1) Regarding becoming more involved in your local governing body: The Thalmor is always pleased to accommodate and encourage citizens who wish to become more active in promoting cooperation and understanding throughout the Dominion. All Thalmor positions and offices are confirmed by the Illustrious Queen Ayrenn’s own hand, ensuring only individuals with true dedication to the goals of a productive, prosperous, and victorious Dominion reach any office. By undertaking every possible effort to be an outstanding citizen, even you may one day be recognized by Her Majesty! The Presidium of Aldmeri Cultural Illumination and Dissemination thanks you again for your interest. If you find any of our carefully considered responses to be inadequate, do not hesitate to submit an approved Additional Inquiry Form. Glory to the Dominion! These responses endorsed by: Aicantar of Shimmerene, Sapiarch of Indoctrination ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Aicantar of Shimmerene answers your questions: I am often confused regarding the distinction between the Fists of the Thalmor, or Justiciars, and the diplomats and nobility known as the Thalmor. Would you perhaps explain the difference between the two groups and the duties they fulfill in the Dominion? – TheAxrat Aicantar of Shimmerene says, “The Thalmor, which was originally a bureau responsible for safeguarding Altmeri heritage, was expanded by Queen Ayrenn and now functions as the executive arm of the Aldmeri Dominion. It incorporates representatives from all three of the Dominion’s member races, in ratios appropriate to their administrative abilities. The Fists of Thalmor is an effectuation unit of officers deployed when stern measures must be taken to enforce adherence to Thalmor dicta. The Justiciars are more conventional law-enforcement officers, often local in origin and jurisdiction.” Who are the members of the Thalmor Inner Council and why were they chosen to be a part of it? Aicantar of Shimmerene says, “The membership of the Inner Council is personally chosen by and serves at the pleasure of Queen Ayrenn. They are said to be all individuals whom Her Majesty trusts implicitly. The exact membership is confidential, but it is no secret that the Inner Council includes King Aeradan Camoran of Valenwood and Lord Gharesh-ri, the Speaker for the Mane.” As an Imperial, I am fully aware of the bitter differences that divide the Altmer and my people. However, I wish that one day we will set aside our hatred and prejudice for each other. What will it take for our two races to coexist in peace and friendship? Do you even think it possible? – Alessandra of Cyrodiil Aicantar of Shimmerene says, “Your question, Imperial, is either naïve or disingenuous. The Empire of Cyrodiil was founded on the blood of Elves, and battened on Elven genocide. For thousands of years central Tamriel has whelped human empires, each bloodier than the last, spreading grief and savagery to every corner of the continent. We Altmer have long stood by, patiently waiting for Men to exhaust their penchant for warfare and embrace civilized behavior, but we can no longer abet the cycle of bloodshed by abstention. Now the Aldmeri Dominion marches to Cyrodiil. There will be peace, yes—once the cancer of human imperialism is extirpated utterly. This is a nice dry wine, by the way—is it local?” I would like to know the Thalmor's official stance on the "lesser" races, specifically the other races of Elves. Would they be allowed to join us, much like the Bosmer and Khajiit? Many thanks! – Othelion Ralnor Aicantar of Shimmerene says, “I must assume your question is a delicate reference to the Dunmer, as the Maormer are mere pirates who are beneath all consideration. Our unfortunate cousins of Morrowind are double apostates, of course, having rejected both the Aedra and the Daedra, and have been doubly punished by divine curse for their sins of hubris and heresy. However, they do have certain, shall we say, talents that have been honed by hardship, skills that will enable them to find appropriate employment in the Tamriel-wide Dominion to come. If they trust to our wisdom and guidance, they will survive, and even thrive, as citizens of the Dominion. Once they earn that status, of course.” Category:Loremaster's Archive